I Love You: The Virus
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: Izzy and Yolei spend a night in the school de-bugging the computers. It's my belated Valentine's Day contribution. It's a Kouyako!


  
  
I Love You:The Virus  
by  
Miyako-Yolei-Izumi  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, in any aspect, own Digimon.   
  
Anyone who doesn't like Yolei and Izzy together, leave now. If ya do, read on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February 13, 2001, 11:32 PM  
  
"Only 117 more to go," Yolei told herself. "And I've only got 3 hours and 27 minutes.   
Time to call in the reinforcements." She was in an empty classroom, looking at computers, all with the   
same red screen with pink hearts. She walked over to the phone on the teacher's desk and quickly dialed  
a number that was permanently imprinted in her mind.   
"Hello?"answered a feminine voice.  
"Hi, Mrs.Izumi. May I speak to Izzy, please?"  
"Of course, dear. Sweetie!" she shouted,"Phone!"  
"Who is it?" yelled a familiar voice.  
"Who else would call at this time?"  
The line clicked and a voice said, "Hey, Yolei. What's up?"  
"Hey Izzy," she answered. "Well...at 4:13 this afternoon, a certain student opened an E-mail   
with the message 'I Love You.'" Izzy groaned on the other end. Since he was connected to the whole school  
system ," she continued, "The virus was spread to eery single computer in the school. I've got 3 hours and   
19 minutes to save 117 computers, and I can't do it alone. Could you help? We'd get out of school tommorow.  
"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes. Which classroom are you in?"  
"217. But all you have to do is follow the really loud music."  
"Alright, I'll leave right away. Bye."  
"Bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Izzy stepped inside of the school, he started up the stairwell, to the second floor. Before  
he even reached the room, he heard rock music blaring from room 217. He entered the room to find Yolei  
sitting at a computer, typing away and singing along.   
"Yolei!" he called out over the music. She jumped up, surprised.  
"Don't do that!" she scolded. Izzy set his laptop case upon a desk and took out his Pineapple   
laptop.  
"So, how many more left?" he asked.  
"116," she answered.  
"I'm impressed. A de-bugging in less than five minutes." Yolei blushed slightly. He looked genuinely   
impressed.   
"Thanks."  
"Alright, let's get started!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
115 computers and three hours later...  
"Bioluminescence," Yolei said from her position in the computer lab next to Izzy.  
"B-I-O-L-U-M-I-N-E-S-C-E-N-C-E," Izzy spelled out. They were quizzing each other on their spelling   
skills to stay awake. "Diadelphous."  
"D-I-A-D-E-L-P-H-O-U-S."  
"That's correct. Hey, Yolei?"  
"Who opened the virus?"  
"Tai." Izzy started laughing, and couldn't stop. "That's the last computer, so the sooner you finish,   
the sooner you and I are out of here." He tried to type, but wasn't going very fast because he was still laughing.  
"Here, let me." She pulled the keyboard towards herself, leaning over his shoulder. Strands of her violet hair   
fell into his face, and he unknowingly smelt her hair.  
When he realized what he had done, he could feel his face becoming warm. Yolei must have noticed  
too, because she was staring at him with an odd look in her eyes. Her trance broke and she went back to typing.  
"Done!" she said, and started jumping up and down. She pulled Izzy up from his seat and hugged him.   
Then she kissed him swiftly on the cheek. They both blushed, and Yolei looked at her watch.   
"Happy Valentine's Day," she told him. "And thank you for helping me."  
"Any time."   
"I've gotta go because I told my mom I'd be home around 4. But Izzy?"  
"Yeah?" Yolei kissed him on the lips, shocking him. "Bye."  
He said nothing, but stood there as she took her laptop, and walked out of the door. Izzy stood there  
and brought his hands to his lips. Smiling to himself, he grabbed his laptop and exited, hitting the lights on the   
way out. From the hallway he ran to catch up with Yolei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So...what'd ya think? I'm quite proud of my first fic. Review! I'm open to compliments, criticism,  
corrections, and suggestions. 


End file.
